fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Magic
Love Magic (愛の魔法, Ai no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several powerful mages, predominantly females. Description This is a powerful magic and allows the caster to cause extreme lust and infatuation within a person, essentially making someone fall in love. This can be done through producing different coloured, heart shaped bubbles producing varying effects such as exploding, causing infatuation or even suspending the caster in the air. Some of the most powerful users of this technique can turn people with lustful thoughts to stone. There secret spells reserved for the most advanced users that revolve around manipulation of pheromones. Spells Hana's Spells Placeholder.png|link=Attract|Attract Cupid_Shooter.jpg|link=Cupid Shooter|Cupid Shooter Shazlynn's Spells Placeholder.png|link=Sweet Kiss|Sweet Kiss Placeholder.png|link=Explosion|Explosion Placeholder.png|link=Charm|Charm Placeholder.png|link=Barrier|Barrier Placeholder.png|link=Healing|Healing Puella's Spells *'Kiss:' Puella blows a kiss and releases a pink glowing heart that stuns the enemy. She can release several hearts at once. The hearts move at slow speed and the enemy can easily dodge it. *'Seduction:' Puella creates several multi-colored glowing hearts and sends them to the enemy. After they hit the enemy, a large ammount of love magic is released, hypnotizing the enemy. The enemy will listen to Puella's every command for a short period. *'Sticky Heart Seduction: '''Puella makes a large pink heart made od slime. When it hits the enemy, he/she will become entrapped within the slime. The heart is also hypnotic and can seduce the enemy. After enemy is seduced, they won't be able to use magic for a short period. *'Shield of Love:' Puella creates a large light blue glowing shield that can also be used as a vehicle (slow one) or as a landing pad. *'Fire Hearts:' Puella creates some burning red glowing hearts and sends them to the enemy. When the hearts touch anything, they explode. She can create up to 20 hearts at the same time. Another way to use this spell is by placing a Fire Heart on the ground. In that case, the heart will explode if it gets in physical contact with anything. *'Detonating Heart:' Puella creates several red hearts and sends them to the enemy. When the enemy uses any type of magic, the heart will detonate and nullify the spell that was casted. If the enemy doesn't use any magic within three minutes, the heart will explode like Fire Hearts. She can create up to three hearts at the same time. *'Healing Heart: Puella creates a light green glowing heart and sends it to her ally. When the heart touches the ally, it releases some healing energy. This heart can move fast or slow. If it moves slow, it can go through solid objects. She can send several heart's at once, max. 20. *'Sharp Love: '''Puella creates several light yellow glowing hearts with a sharp end and throws them at the enemy. They move at amazing speeds and won't stop moving until they hit something. They can be used as throwing daggers *'Barrier: Puella creates a large invisible wall that can confuse the enemy or can be used as a shield. The barrier acts like a membrane, allowing the atacks from one side to pass through it, but bouncing back the atacks from the other side. *'Secret Art: Embracing Love: '''Puella creates a shield that acts like a mirror - reflecting the attacks back from where they came from (only magical attacks). She can shield two persons at the same time. The shields get weaker as Puella gets further from the shielded persons. This is a draining magic and Puella uses it as her trump card. *'Secret Art: Pluviae de Corde: '''Puella creates 100 hearts in the sky (every one from her spells above besides Healing ones). She than locks the target. The Hearts will move in line, following the first one. They wont sotp until they hit the target. They have the ability to pass through solid objects. If the target creates the clone of himself/herself, the hearts will divide into two groups, following each one of them. This is a draining magic and the casting time for it is approximately 15 minutes. While creating these hearts, Puella is exposed to every atack. Thetis' Spell Placeholder.png|link=Erotic Shield|Erotic Shield Placeholder.png|link=Dirty Cage|Dirty Cage Placeholder.png|link=Wedding Kiss|Wedding Kiss See Also Attraction Magic.jpg|link=Attraction Magic|Attraction Magic 830px-Lucy Heartifilia and girls fall for Bora.jpg|link=Charm Magic|Charm Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Free Use